Ses yeux
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: Seifer se souvenait de pas grand chose. Mais jamais il ne pourrait oublier ces magnifiques yeux ambrés. Seifer aimait autant l'un que l'autre. Hayner l'avait compris à ses dépends. Seiner léger UA


Hello !

Voilà un OS qui m'a pris trop de temps pour un truc aussi court. Je l'aime bien pour ma part (oui il arrive que j'aime pas ce que je publie), même si c'est un peu tordu sur les bords ; je crois que je l'aime bien pour ça. J'espère que vous aussi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était là. Il était arrivé il y a... trois mois, peut-être ? En plein hiver. Seifer n'avait pas bien conscience de tout lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et avait été perturbé pendant un long moment, oscillant entre réalité, cauchemars et bribes de souvenir.

Personne ne le connaissait dans la Cité du Crépuscule, exceptés les deux inconnus qui le suivaient. Cette fille et ce garçon lui disaient quelque chose, mais c'était comme si ses souvenirs n'étaient que de vagues impressions qui ne se concrétiseraient jamais. Il essayait, mais une atroce migraine avait toujours raison de lui.

Le maire de la ville lui avait dit qu'il avait fait des choses regrettables par le passé, qui avaient blessé beaucoup de gens autour de lui, et que c'était une chance qu'il ne s'en souvienne plus. Il devait se racheter du passé et arrêter de vouloir savoir ce qu'il était auparavant. Cela valait mieux pour lui.

Seifer obéit et se mêla à la vie de la ville. Il se transforma en homme à tout faire, payé par la mairie. Il aidait pour toutes les tâches des habitants et faisait régner l'ordre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il aurait pu retourner à l'école pour avoir un diplôme, mais il ne voulait pas. Quelque chose au fond de lui ne lui donnait pas envie de retourner sur les bancs d'une école et côtoyer des gens de son âge. Enfin, à supposer qu'il connaissait son âge. Sans doute que remplir la feuille d'identité aurait été le plus dur.

 _Puis il y a eut ces yeux._

Alors qu'il aidait à déplacer des charges en compagnie de Rai pour la dame de la confiserie, un gamin le dépassa en courant et se retourna rapidement pour s'excuser. Il partit tout de suite après, sans attendre une réponse. Seifer se figea en la reconnaissant. Oui, car de tels yeux ne pouvaient qu'être à une fille. Il la reconnaissait.

Elle qui était si joyeuse, généreuse et bienveillante, toujours prête à aider les autres. Il ignorait comment elle s'appelait, ni même d'où il la connaissait, mais ces yeux lui appartenaient.

Il essaya de mettre un visage autour de ces yeux, mais seuls des sentiments vinrent lui répondre. Ils étaient forts, violents et totalement opposés. Leur puissance lui firent mal. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils eurent un tel impact. Il ne pensait pas qu'une paire d'yeux marrons eût pu avoir autant compté pour lui dans son ancienne vie. Que signifiaient-ils donc pour lui ?

Il força autant qu'il put, puis il tomba lourdement au sol. Sa tête fut prise d'une violente migraine, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle frappait à l'intérieur de lui, comme pour le punir d'avoir titillé la bête. Des spasmes le prirent, alors qu'il gisait là, quelque part, il ne savait plus où il était.

À son réveil, Fuu était là. Elle ne dit rien, mais son regard lourd de reproche parlait pour elle. Rai prit de ses nouvelles, inquiet mais également déçu. Seifer ne voulait pas cela, il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin à ce moment précis.

-J'étais qui ?

-Une bonne personne qui a fait les mauvais choix, répondit la demoiselle.

-Mon amnésie est due à quoi ? Pourquoi rien ne me semble familier ici ? Peu importe ce que je fais, où je vais, ce que je mange, rien ne me donne une impression de déjà-vu !

Seifer grogna en rejetant les draps du lit et se leva d'un bond. Il avait envie de tout détruire autour de lui, de frapper Fuu jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui avoue la vérité. Bien sûr qu'elle ne lui disait pas ce qu'elle savait. Mais pourquoi, bordel. Qui était-elle pour lui ? Et pire : qui était-il pour eux, au point qu'ils abandonnent tout pour être à ses cotés ?

Une bonne personne qui avait fait de mauvais choix ? Putain, elle se foutait de sa gueule. Il ne pouvait pas être une bonne personne, si c'était une aubaine qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. Le maire lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait se racheter. Mais comment faire lorsque l'on ignorait les fautes à expier ? Il n'était clairement pas quelqu'un de bien.

-Je viens pas d'ici !

-Mais si..., voulut le contrer Rai.

-La ferme ! Tu mens _encore_ ! Vous êtes tout autant perdus que moi et vous croyez que je m'en rends pas compte ?

Il éclata de rire en se tenant la tête, tant il était abasourdit et en colère contre eux. À moins que ce soit contre lui-même... ? Tout autour de lui l'énervait. Cette situation manquait de logique. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire qui il était ? Ce serait normal qu'on veuille qu'il récupère sa mémoire, sauf s'il était un terrible criminel.

Seifer se figea.

Exactement, il devait être une odieuse personne si on l'avait exilé de sa ville natale et que Fuu refusait de lui révéler la vérité. Bordel, non. Il n'était pas une mauvaise personne dans le fond... Non, s'il avait causé tant de mal, quelqu'un lui aurait certainement dit qu'il n'était pas dans la bonne direction et il se serait entêté. Donc, quelque part, il était pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Comment pourrait-il vivre en sachant cela ? Il ne méritait pas de seconde chance.

Seifer pouvait revoir ces yeux marrons luire de peur par sa faute, la terreur qu'il avait infligé autour de lui. Il sentait la douleur d'avoir perdu, la blessure gravée entre ses yeux lui rappellerait quelque chose jusqu'à la fin sans jamais savoir quoi. Ses mains se serreraient sur un manche... – le manche de quoi, bon sang ? –, pour aller affronter quelqu'un qui avait une place importante dans son cœur, mais pas pour des raisons positives.

Qui étaient-ils ? Des amis, des ennemis ?

Il fut pris de vertige. Rai le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se fracassa la tête contre le bureau derrière lui. Une violente migraine le frappa d'un coup. Il s'éloigna de l'autre garçon en se défaisant habillement de sa prise. Comment avait-il fait ?

-Cela ne peut durer ! s'écria Fuu, avec colère.

Seifer darda un regard surpris sur elle. Jamais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait osé hausser la voix sur lui. Fidèle petit soldat qu'elle était...

-Choisis, Seifer. Commence ta nouvelle vie et profite ou entête-toi et ne trouve que douleur sur ton chemin.

-Désolé chef..., dit Rai en baissant la tête. Elle a raison. Vous devez pas continuer ainsi, vous vous tuez.

-Sache que nous ne te dirons rien, nous avons fait cette promesse à quelqu'un qui comptait énormément pour nous.

Seifer commençait à comprendre. Pour savoir où l'on va, il faut savoir d'où l'on vient. Sa naissance remontait à trois mois, voilà d'où son lui actuel venait. Tout ce qu'il était ou aurait pu être avant était mort. Il y renonçait définitivement.

Seifer Almasy était mort et Seifer était né peu de temps après.

* * *

À partir de ce jour, Seifer sentit une énorme différence dans sa vie de tous les jours. Il était libéré d'un lourd pois dont il ignorait la présence jusqu'à maintenant. Il savait prendre son mal en patience, avait cessé d'être en permanence sur le qui-vive, surveillant les moindres faits et gestes de ceux autour de lui et profitait des petites choses de la vie. Ses rapports avec les gens autour de lui changèrent notamment avec Fuu et Rai.

Surtout avec Fuu et Rai.

Peu à peu, ils perdirent ce rapport chef-hommes à tout faire, pour enfin commencer sur une amitié au même rang. Seifer arrêta de leur donner des ordres à tout va. Fuu commença à le considérer comme un égal et agit comme tel, n'hésitant qu'à moitié à le remettre à sa place. Rai eut un plus de mal, mais finit par abandonner le 'chef' et le vouvoiement ce qui était en soi un énorme progrès. Ils semblaient enfin l'avoir enlevé du piédestal sur lequel ils l'avaient mis. Seifer savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être à la hauteur de leur espérance.

Seifer se sentait... bien et fier de lui. Ce n'était pas arrivé jusqu'à présent, mais il savourait ce nouveau sentiment. Ce n'était pas désagréable pour un munnie.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il revit ces yeux ambrés.

C'était l'été et il faisait des travaux en ville sous une chaleur insupportable. Il avait tombé le tee-shirt depuis longtemps, comme Rai. Les cinq autres hommes présents pour cette tâche n'avaient pas suivi, ou seuls ceux fiers de leur corps. Ils riaient, plaisantaient, se charriaient, racontaient conneries sur conneries sans se lasser.

À l'heure du déjeuner, la famille apporta un énorme repas pour les remercier de leur travail et leur souhaiter bon courage pour tenir la journée ainsi. Seifer en profita pour s'éclipser et aller rendre visite à Fuu. Elle avait l'air de comploter avec le maire, comme souvent. Alors qu'il allait vers eux, quelqu'un déboula des escaliers et lui tomba dessus.

Sans mal, Seifer le rattrapa pour le mettre sur ses pieds. L'autre garçon leva la tête et le remercia avec un grand sourire. Il s'excusa pour l'accident, puis s'en alla les joues rouges, laissant là un Seifer figé. _Ces yeux_. Encore Elle. Qui était-elle, bon sang ? Il voulait tellement savoir qui était la femme de ses souvenirs.

Cette jeune femme si généreuse qu'il avait tant déçu et qui l'avait fait souffrir par son choix. Elle était allée... ailleurs, plutôt que vers lui. Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui manquer ? Seifer avait tout fait pour être au sommet, et ainsi la protéger pour toujours... à quel moment s'était-il trompé ?

 _« Tout va bien ? »_

Non, Seifer n'allait pas bien. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il avait envie de vomir, de rester enfermé pendant des siècles. Il avait encore failli. Pourtant il se revoyait confier sa vie à Fuu et promettre de mieux faire cette fois. Mieux faire quoi ? Pourquoi cette scène ne lui disait rien de concret ? Serait-ce... un souvenir ?

Cette voix qui l'appelait ne lui disait absolument rien. Pourtant, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba dans un regard noisette bien connu. Il avait déjà vécu pareils moments. Mais pas avec cet éclat d'inquiétude dans le regard. Il s'arrangeait pour ne jamais l'inquiéter, pour avoir l'air fort et au-dessus de tout en permanence. Comment aurait-elle se reposer sur lui, s'il lui montrait ses faiblesses ?

Il battit des paupières, avant de tourner de l'œil. Malgré les secousses, impossible de garder les yeux ouverts trop longtemps. Il entendait très bien, mais son corps ne répondait plus à ses demandes. Pourquoi une voix masculine appelait à l'aide, alors que c'était les pupilles d'une fille qu'il avait croisé ?

 _Seifer voulait tellement la revoir..._

Par la suite, il prit la décision de remercier le dénommé Hayner d'être resté auprès de lui pendant son malaise. La bonne excuse pour se rapprocher de la jolie demoiselle aux yeux transperçant.

Mais face à elle, il dut admettre que c'était bien un « il ». Un « il » avec des manières un peu efféminées certes, mais un « il » quand même. Mise à part les yeux, aucun ressemblance avec sa magnifique Elle.

Au premier abord, du moins. Ce stupide adolescent semblait adorer remettre en doute son autorité sur la Cité, mais venait le voir à la moindre occasion, avec ce sourire innocent et... presque pur. Il n'avait pas le regard souillé à l'instar de la demoiselle, et à contrario de lui. Il était encore dans une foutue bulle, protégé la tranquillité de la ville. Comme elle l'a été en restant dans cette forteresse.

 _Quelle forteresse ?_

En parlant avec ce gosse, Seifer avait l'impression de revenir en arrière, aux temps heureux quand il était encore avec Elle, avant l'incident, à l'heure de l'insouciance. Il aimait draguer ouvertement Hayner, car Hayner ressemblait à Elle. Leurs réactions différaient d'un point de vue objectif, mais Seifer trouvait toujours une similitude quelque part.

Quand Hayner l'initia au struggle, ils furent tous deux surpris par le fait que Seifer s'en sortît aussi bien. Comme s'il avait pratiqué durant toute sa vie un quelconque maniement d'armes. À chaque fois qu'il saisissait le manche d'une batte, il la trouvait si légère et tellement peu efficace dans un autre contexte. Mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce fichu contexte.

Seifer se revoyait brandir un autre manche sur des terrains dévastés, ou dans une étrange salle, contre... quelqu'un. Celui qui animait son envie de supériorité, sa rage, sa méchanceté, sa convoitise, sa jalousie et son amertume. Il pouvait à nouveau sentir sa balafre entre les yeux le brûler violemment, comme si la lame qui l'avait fait venait de recommencer son œuvre sanglante.

Dès qu'il se lançait dans un match de struggle contre Hayner, il s'acharnait sur lui sans pouvoir s'arrêter, mettant toute sa force dedans. Ce n'était qu'en croisant le regard larmoyant tellement familier qu'il recouvrait la raison et qu'une violente migraine lui tombait dessus. Elle ne devait plus pleurer. Seifer l'avait assez fait souffrir, pour s'amuser à le faire encore.

Ce serait une raison suffisante pour qu'elle ne revienne jamais auprès de lui et préfère ce fichu S...

S... qui était ce garçon dont le nom commençait pas un fichu « S » ? Toujours impassible et hautain, au possible. C'était lui que Seifer exécrait. Ce coté bon prince l'avait foutu ici, qu'il aille se faire foutre !

Bon sang, mais de quoi parlait-il donc ? Qui étaient Elle et S ? Si seulement ses souvenirs pouvaient être plus persistants et concrets.

Malgré le nombre de fois où Seifer mit une raclée à Hayner, ce dernier continua de venir vers lui sans jamais parler à qui que ce soit de l'origine de ses hématomes. Seifer admirait ce coté persévérant. Il reconnaissait parfois le même éclat comme dans les yeux d'Elle, mais cela semblait tellement lointain. À quel point l'avait-il déçu pour ne pas se rappeler correctement de cela ?

Il ne voulait clairement pas que Hayner perde son éclat. Il avait failli avec Elle, pas question d'échouer cette fois.

* * *

-Linoa, annonça un jour Fuu.

Seifer la dévisagea, sans comprendre. Cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose.

-Tu vois ? Cela ne t'avance pas plus de savoir son nom.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Arrête de remuer le passé et vis le présent.

-C'est ce que je fais.

-Je vois ton regard sur Hayner, tu avais le même pour... elle.

Linoa... pourquoi donc cela ne lui disait-il pas plus de choses ? Mettre un prénom sur Elle ne changeait rien à ce qu'il ressentait en général.

-Hayner n'est pas Linoa, tu vous fais du mal.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Regarde son corps meurtri, tu comprendras.

Puis Fuu n'insista pas davantage. Elle aurait dû essayer plus fort. Seifer a toujours été dur d'oreilles. Il lui avait confié sa nouvelle vie, après tout.

Lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de Hayner après cette discussion, _Linoa_ prit tout son sens. Il se revoyait l'appeler ou elle courir vers lui, respirant la joie de vivre. Il se souvint la blesser un nombre inconsidérable de fois. Il se rappela de toutes les fois où elle avait pleuré contre lui, de joie ou de tristesse, serrant ce misérable corps frêle contre ses bras peu musclés à l'époque. Il sentit l'amour déborder totalement de lui, avant d'être pourri par le venin de la colère, puis de l'amertume et de la vengeance, et finalement l'affliction.

Cette nuit-là, il s'excusa auprès de Hayner à n'en plus finir, les larmes coulant à flot, tout en lui faisant l'amour tendrement.

Ensuite, Seifer ne put oublier Linoa. Chaque fois qu'il voyait, parlait avec, touchait, baisait Hayner, il ne voyait que sa chère et tendre Linoa. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Hayner, mais à sa manière. Il aimait Linoa, parce qu'elle se superposait sur Hayner. Il aimait Hayner, parce que ses yeux ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de Linoa.

Il avait aimé Linoa, à présent il aimait Hayner. Sauf que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre.

Jamais il ne se souviendrait de son passé, mais il était heureux de n'avoir qu'eux pour souvenirs. Peu importe à quel point il pouvait se montrer violent et désagréable avec Hayner à cause de Linoa, il les chérissait tellement fort l'un comme l'autre.

Hayner avait réalisé que Seifer était hanté par un fantôme du passé. Essayer de parler avec Fuu du passé de Seifer revenait à échanger avec un jeu de hasard. Parfois elle acceptait de l'écouter sans rien dire en retour, d'autres elle répondait vaguement, mais le reste du temps elle l'ignorait sans chercher à entendre un argument parce que c'était sa responsabilité à lui.

Combien de fois il avait frissonné en sentant le regard brûlant de Seifer sur lui, en sachant qu'il ne le regardait pas vraiment. Il avait perdu le compte du nombres de coups qu'il avait pris en commençant un duel avec Seifer, avant que la douleur l'emporte sur sa fierté et qu'il lâche quelques gouttes lacrymales. Il ne dénombrait plus les larmes lâchées après que Seifer l'eût pris violemment sans chercher à leur procurer du plaisir et eût gémit le prénom de cette Linoa en jouissant entre ses jambes. Il finissait toujours par sangloter, une fois sûr que Seifer s'était endormi en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il aimait Seifer tellement fort... Au point de se tuer à petit feu. Il en avait conscience. Il savait que Seifer portait atteinte à sa santé sans s'en rendre compte. Hayner partageait celui qu'il aimait avec une autre, sans qu'ils sachent tous deux de qui il s'agissait.

Mais tout cela, Hayner l'acceptait.


End file.
